Quest:Bring Me Research Tools
Objectives Retrieve Research Tool Bag from an unidentified creature. Summary "Oh no... My research tools... What... What was it?" is your business here? "Hmm? You're norman...? Are you norman...? You... came from the underworld? Normans are incredible... You survived the crevice and made it here. ... You, come here for a minute. It's a simple experiment, so there's no need to be afraid." ... "... You... You're not like the other normans. You're not running away... You've got some serious guts... Now I really want to do some experiments on you..." that's... um... "Ha ha... Just kidding... I'm a Rafle researcher, but I don't research normans. Actually, I have no idea what to research about normans..." to hear that... "That's that. You're not busy, are you? I'd like you to give me a hand..." him. "I haven't met many normans, but you clearly care about another person's hardship. You must be an extremely nice norman. I'll save my thanks for time's sake. It's important, so please take care of it quickly. I can't proceed with the research because of it. Here at the Mora Inn, there's a very famous bath. If anybody, not just us Rafles, goes into the bath water, their wounds will be healed instantly... So, being a great researcher, I went into the bath to check it out further and... unfortunately... I was attacked by a mysterious creature and lost consciousness. When I woke up, I realized that my important research tools were missing... So I was at a loss of what to do. And here you are, a norman, a brave, heroic norman that arrived at Mora village from the crevice. Your willingness to help has really taken this load off of my mind." ... "Please go to the bath house and retrieve my research tools. The sooner you get them back, the sooner I can get back to my research. Have a safe trip." Notes *A good technique is to use "Skill" or "Teeth" then "Dodge." You can also cancel the battle if you fail to hit the enemy/get hit in the first round, to give yourself a head-start. Here is the result for each option when you attacking if it hits: **Use Weapon : 10 damage, high accuracy. **Use Skill : 20 damage, medium accuracy. **Use Teeth/Bite : 50 damage, low accuracy *If you lose, you will be teleported to the Mora inn. You can restart the battle by walking near one of the ??? - Spots in the water (mora 116, 82), so the Black Shadow will be available again for battle. The NPC battle is similar to the Seal of Mjolnir Dwarf. It's advised to cancel the battle when your HP is below 60. Rewards *1 Mora Coin Completion "Wow!! You found the research tools...? You're quite capable. I really like how you handle your work. I like you. Do you want to work on my research with me? I could use your help here and there until I'm done with this research." you wish. "Great, thanks. And when we're done, I'll pay you handsomely. Also, for every research project that's completed, I'll also give you some pocket money. Young Rafles these days... they are just plain stupid. I've always wanted a capable research assistant, but it hasn't been easy to find one. It must've been hard work to retrieve the tools. Why don't you take this and go to the inn and rest up? There's nothing for you to do right now." External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Bring Me Research Tools